The present invention relates to benzoylurea derivatives having insecticide activity and, more precisely, relates to 1-benzoyl-3-aryl-urea derivatives which are particularly active against insect larvae and eggs, noxious in agrarian and civil fields and in the use of such derivatives. Furthermore, the invention relates to the process of synthesis of these ureas.
Several 1-benzoyl-3-aryl-urea derivatives, endowed with insecticide activity, are known.
Among them is Diflubenzuron, usual name of the compound 1-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-urea, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,908.
Diflubenzuron, however, is suspected of being a carcinogen [European Chem. News 6 (16), 29 (1978)], as it contains the unit of 4-chloro-aniline in the molecule.